Yuki in Kuroshitsuji
by Hatsunation
Summary: My name is Yuki Neko Kwaii Desu! I have rainbow hair and cat ears and I love Kuroshitsuji! One day I was walking home and I ended up there! Please read and review and no hate pls! Did I mention that I have rainbow hair that changes colors with my mood? OCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

_Like omg guys hi! This is my first time writing for Kuro and I like love the series! Please favourite and review and support my writing! Thanks and cookies for anyone that does!_

Hiya! My name's Yuki Neko Kawaii Desu! Well, not really, but Japanese sound soo much more kawaii than boring old English. I have pale white skin with rainbow colored hair along with cat ears and a cat tail! My hair changes color with my mood and my eyes are a pretty sapphire/ ocean blue.

One day I was walking down the street to go home when I found that I suddenly wasn't walking home anymore. Instead I was standing in front of a huge mansion surrounded by forest. I was truly confused until I realized that I recognized that mansion! It was the mansion from my favorite anime Kuroshitsuji that belonged to Ciel-kun!

I started hyperventilating right then and there , my rainbow hair turning pink with excitement.

In the midst of my freak out the front doors to the mansion opened, a certain black clad butler walking out towards me. I squealed with happiness, my colorful locks flashing a bright shade of yellow.

"Can I help you, madame?" Sebastion asked me.

I pawed at my neko ears seductively, "Oh, I was just walking home when I suddenly found myself here! Do you think you could help me get home, desu?"

"… I'll see what I can do," Sebastian replied with his super sexy voice. He motioned for me to follow him into the mansion.

I giggled to myself. _Oh Sebas-chan you are sooo mine! _

We arrived in the mansion and I looked around at the décor. My hair turned a vapid shade of green, "OMG it looks just like the anime!"

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, nothing," I teehee-ed. Oh course he wouldn't know that he's a totally awesome anime character!

"Where exactly are you trying to get to?" Sebastian inquired (hee I used a big word!).

"Wisconsin," I answered, "It's in the states… Also in the year 2014. But I could just stay here with you! You're so sexy!"

Sebastian had a disturbed look on his face which I decide to interpret as a turned on.

"If you want we could… ya know…" I trailed off, my hair turning a steamy red.

Moments later I found myself staring at the grass that I was laying down on.

"Don't come back!" Sebastian yelled, slamming the mansion doors shut on my neko tail.

The end J

_If you read this far I give you so much kudos. The point of this story was to point out how terrible writers are these days with their Mary Sues and ridiculous plots. Stop this epidemic now. Only you can prevent bad fanfiction!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I had so much fun with the first one that I wanted write another after such a long time._

_Enjoy?_

* * *

I sniffled sadly, dragging my hot pink heels and white socks with hot pink ribbons and garters that matched my short blue harajuku dress with large pink ribbons on the skirt that matched the pink laces on the bodice that showed off my big boobs and matching hot pink jacket that just barely covered the Japanese tattoos on my arm that had kanji and sakura flowers and kawaii cats that reflected my white cat ears with a hot pink ribbon on it along the streets.

Why didn't Sebastian like me? I was practically his dream girl! And he was my dream anime guy! I was so kawaii and neko!

Hi. My name is Yuki Neko Kawaii Desu and I'm having a midlife crisis. I was stuck(nnot really stuck you know what I meaaaaan!) in Kuroshitsuji and I thought I could make the best of it by getting with Sebastian but he threw me out! Me. Yuki Neko Kawaii Desu! Jhst who did he think is?! I'm the main character! This is my story!

'Whatever,' I thought bitterly, diamond like tears rolling dwn my porcelain flawless cheeks, I would seduce him eventually! I would just have to make everyone in the world of Black Butler fall in love with me so he'd be raving jealous! I'd even seduce the side characters if I had too even though they're totally lame and have no names but they got in an anime because fuck them!

Feeling confident once more, my long hair with a fringe turned a firey shade of red instead of it's normal pink colour (pink is the colour of my soul!). Now could I have fall in love with me first?

Spinning in a clircle cutely, the kawaii-ly wondered where to go, licking my soft and plunp pink lips.

My hair turned an electric yellow with shick! With my beautiful sapphire, deep blue neko eyes I spotted grell! /With two shakes of my neko tail I bounded across the street to the alley grell disappeared down.

'Grell-chan!' I squealed, glomping the super amazing anime character.

'Ahhh!' He screeched, desperately trying to shake me off.

'Grell-chan, grell-chan! I need you to fall in love with me!' I yelped, as I flew beautifully and gracefully across the alley, 'Itaiiiioiiiiii! o'

'Why would I fall in love with someone like you?' He sneered, 'My heart is reserved for someone else.'

I jumped to my feet like a neko, 'Because I want Bassy! And I'mt he main character! Youwillfallinlovewithme!;'

I clapped my hands together and made a bunch of cute poses before forming a heart shape with my hands and holding it at my chest. 'YUKI NEKO KAWAII DESU MARY SUE HEARTO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!'

A pink glow began to build at my chest and a wind started to blow furiously through the air. JPop music started to blare through the air as my hair turned a bunch a bunch of colours before becoming a brilliant rainbow. Cute angel wings popped out my back as my clothes began to change into my magicl girl outfit that was covered in ribbons and hearts and nekos and kawaii. My magical girl staff appeared from my chest and I grabbed it in my hands and pointed in forward.

'GRELLO SUTOCLIFFO. YOUO HAVEO BEENO SENTENCEDO WITHO HEARTO BREAKO. WHAT D YOU AHVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?'

before me was a rather scared looking wall but the shinigami was nowhere in sight.

'Hey!' I yelled, falling to my knees as sparkly diamod tears began to fall down my face that didn;t make me look ugly or anything.

'How am I upposed to make people fall in love with me if they keep running away?' I thought.


End file.
